


Sleepy bois inc fluff book

by IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Family, Father Philza, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tubbo isn’t part of SBI, no relationships - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed/pseuds/IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed
Summary: Phil, Tommy, Wilbur and Technoblade family dynamics!This is basically my Dreamnotfound fluff book but with the sleepy bois
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some bullies at school. Phil, Techno and Wilbur are not happy about it.

Chapter 1: Bullies suck

It was just a regular day of school for Tommy. 

Except for the fact it wasn’t regular at all. 

Tommy walked into his first lesson, history with Mrs Lucas to be exact, wearing a red and green beaded bracelet. He and his best friend Tubbo had made them that weekend, them both being red and green but Tubbo’s having a bee charm and Tommy having a sword charm. 

Tommy didn’t make extra effort for it to be noticed but didn’t attempt to hide it either. He shouldn’t have to feel ashamed for it! 

The blonde boy strolled confidently as always to his seat at the back of the classroom. Almost throwing his black rucksack underneath the desk, as he sat down. His brilliant blue eyes noticed the stares and giggles of his classmates, at the bracelet he presumed. But he didn’t care, it was special to him so he didn’t need to hide it. 

Then break rolled around. (Recess) 

Tommy was sat with at a bench in the playground, he was on his phone and put it away when he noticed three figures coming towards him. There was one girl and two boys and they were all smiling, not in a nice way.   
“What do you want” The blonde asked coldly, staring at the other 13 year olds. (Yes I changed the ages)   
“That bracelet ya freak!” The shorter boy yapped sounding like a small puppy.   
“No!” Tommy replied, as anyone would. 

The boy who was taller than him suddenly punched him in the stomach, making Tommy cough and fall to the floor   
“What the heck man?” Tommy stuttered getting up. Instead of a response he got a punch around the side of his face. Tommy was pushed against the wall by the taller boy who stared him in the eyes and snatched the bracelet from him. The tall boy, with blue hair for some random reason, laughed at him punching Tommy in the stomach again. Tommy fell to the floor feeling humiliated, the people with blue haired dude were with were also laughing. 

Tommy never cried. He hated it. Crying was a weakness and he’d become quite good at hiding sadness. 

But not this time. 

Hot, wet tears dropped down his cheeks, him desperately smacking them away. Blue boy kicked him in the stomach once more before leaving with his friends, all three of them laughing. Clearly proud of themselfs, while Tommy. He sat there crying silently hoping no one would notice his existence, wishing he could just be swallowed up. 

Then a question popped into his mind.

“Do I tell dad?” He thought to himself, due to the punches he doubted it, he could barely talk at all. 

Before the blonde knew it, he could go home. He hadn’t attended any classes and had been sat there for half the school day.

Tommy began limping home, dragging himself along the pathway. Scolding himself inwardly for being so weak and pathetic. 

He dragged himself to the door and to his surprise his dad and brothers had gone to town and wouldn’t be home until after dinner. A small smile creaked along his face, knowing he would be able to hide it.   
The blonde boy dragged himself up the stairs and got ready to shower. During this transition he noticed the large bruises that scattered his chest, accompanied by some cuts. But Tommy could take it.

He hopped into the steamy shower, washing himself thoroughly. He clambered a little while later, feeling nice and refreshed. 

He borrowed Technoblade’s hoodie that was still in his wardrobe and some pyjama trousers to wear, before limping downstairs. Really, 13 year olds shouldn’t be able to hit that hard. Or so Tommy thought anyway as he heated up the food Phil had left for him. 

It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple bowl of spaghetti but the fact they thought of him gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. 

The time was 7:00pm when his family got home, and he really needed to put his act on! His bruises and cuts were still as painful as ever, but he still went to meet his family at the door none the less.   
He hugged his elder brothers lightly, so the pain wasn’t as strong. Unfortunately though his brother Wilbur scooped him into a tight hug saying. “Happy to see us Tommy!” Tommy winced at the pain but thankfully nobody seemed to notice. Or so he thought.  
“Tommy did you find the food we left?” Phil inquired once Wilbur had put his brother down and stopped mocking him. Tommy nodded smiling.   
“Great!” Phil responded “Will and Techno, do you want to put some more comfortable clothes on? Then we will all watch a movie” 

Wilbur nodded in agreement before rushing up the stairs. Techno on the other hand nodded but requested for Tommy to give him his hoodie back. The younger boy laughed in response before following Technoblade upstairs. Phil grabbed the tv remote and found his way over to the black recliner in the corner of the room. 

Tommy pulled off the hoodie to reveal a white shirt underneath. He passed the clothing to Technoblade who then put it in the wash.   
“Tell Phil I’ll be down in a second” Techno muttered in his usual deep voice. Tommy limped down the stairs and over to the sofa in the living room. He sat on it slowly not wanting to hurt himself, his brother was already sat on the sofa. Playing a tune to Phil who listened contently. Tommy also listened along, the three of them all sang the lyrics to the chorus all in sync. “He’s in your bed and I’m in your twitch chat” they all sang, enjoying themselfs as they waited for the pink haired boy to arrive.

Once Techno had arrived, they stuck the movie “Noelle” on. It was new and Christmassy so it fit the holiday theme quite nicely. However, the three brothers all fell asleep to the movie. Snuggled up in blankets, Techno leaning on Wilbur’s shoulder and Tommy on the the other. Phil smiled at his boys before turning the movie off and sleeping himself. 

The next day, wasn’t any different.

Tommy went into school, got beat up by the same three kids, and went home. 

The same routine.

Until it was exposed to his family.

The beating today was worse than the pass few days for Tommy. His chest was covered in cuts and bruises, but also a black eye and cut lip too.   
Everything hurt.   
The blonde limped in the house, to his adoptive father cooking in the kitchen and his brothers playing a board game.   
“Hey Tommy how was your-“ Phil cut off, noticing the black eye and cut lip that decorated the face of his son. “TOMMY WHAT HAPPENED” the urgency in his voice sounding as he rushed over to his son. Phil placed a hand on the blonde’s face, “Tommy talk to me..” Phil asked clearly worried. “Just some bullies.. nothing new.” That last part was quiet but Phil’s sharp ears picked up on it. 

Phil sighed as he brought Tommy to the first aid kit, he placed an ice pack onto Tommy’s eye to lower the swelling and pain. “Techno, Will can you finish dinner?”   
“Sure!” The boys came from their game to continue dinner, the concern becoming evident as they noticed the wounds on their brother. 

“Where else?”  
“W-What”  
“Where. Else.” Phil stated firmly. Tommy reluctantly pulled up his shirt to reveal layers of bruises and cuts. Phil gasped. Looking away, Tommy pulled the shirt back down, the guilt in his eyes becoming noticeable. “Tommy who did this to you?” Phil asked, his concern and worry growing by the second and anger slowly creeping up his emotions. “Some kids”   
“What kids Tommy.”  
“One with blue hair.. and one with brown hair.” He trailed off as if he was attempting to remember “Oh and a blonde girl!”   
Phil sighed. Who were these kids who thought they could mess with my son and get away with it? He shoved the anger down and turned his attention back to his wounded son.   
“Let’s give you a bath, then change ok?” Tommy nodded, he was nervous on what his father would do.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Technoblade was absolutely fuming. He would’ve stormed into that school at that very second if Wilbur hadn’t stepped in. He knew very well that eavesdropping was rude but he felt it was ok this time. His shoulders shook in pure anger at these people who thought they could hurt his little brother. The brunette placed a hand on his twin’s shoulder, stopping Techno from shaking. “Calm down Techno, Phil will do something I’m sure” Wilbur reasoned soothingly, always knowing how to calm his twin down. Techno sighed. “Let’s just finish dinner” The half pigling boy stated, making it clear he didn’t want any conversation. Wilbur took the hint and continued chopping vegetables as Techno boiled the water. 

The next day.   
All hell reigned upon the school.  
Phil yelled and shouted at the head teacher, while Tommy stood outside with his brothers. When one of the bullies came along, he was hugged by Wilbur as Techno began shouting and slapping the bully.

Tommy felt happy.  
And Tommy felt safe.


	2. Sing me to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has a nightmare, he finds some one up who he thought was asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Technoblade & Wilbur = 9

Chapter 2: Sing me to sleep

Technoblade had another nightmare. The 9 year old was breathing heavily, but never once screamed. He couldn’t wake up anyone, that would be bothersome. 

So the best solution?

To go on a late night walk.

The young pink haired boy grabbed a coat and pulled some shoes on. He left the house silently not disturbing anybody, just to find his brother sat on the porch swing. Wilbur, younger than him by only two minutes, was sat on the swing strumming his guitar gently. His mop of brown that he claimed to be hair, was covering his face as he looked down over his guitar. 

Techno stepped back a little causing his twin to shoot his head up and they lock eye contact.

Techno can see what he’s wearing easier now. His brother is wearing a set of baby blue pyjamas that were slightly too big for him. The brunette also wore some black slippers, and on top his head rested his signature red beanie that he refuses to take off unless he’s sleeping. 

“What are you doing up?” The twin inquired to his coloured haired twin. “Could ask you the same question” he responded, sitting down next to his brother on the swing. Wilbur looked down at his guitar. “I got a sudden idea for a tune and had to give it a shot” the brunette confessed sheepishly. “Ah, I had a...” he trailed off.  
“You had a?”  
“A nightmare” the piglin hybrid said turning away from the concerned glance of his brother. 

A few minutes of silence went by until Techno’s head lifted up at the sound of soft guitar strums. 

“Sing, me, to sleep, now” 

Techno listened to the soft singing of his brother, he lifted his knees up to wrap his arms around them.

“Sing me to sleep” 

The pink haired boy let out a small yawn, and smiled a little.

“Won’t you sing, me, to sleep now?”

Another yawn. The hybrid leaned into his head onto Wilburs shoulder, feeling his twin’s warm body heat. 

“Sing, me, to sleep” 

Technoblade finally let himself be consumed by sleep, his eyes slowly blinking and eventually shutting. Wilbur smiled at his brother falling asleep and put his guitar down. Resting it on the banister, he leaned his head onto his brother’s. Gently, he also drifted off, hugging into his brother keeping each other warm. 

Safe to say Phil was not happy the next morning.


	3. Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade works at a daycare and dyes his hair pink. The kids love it.
> 
> He also finds a Karen

Sbi stories 3 ||Daycare||

Techno sighed. It was 8pm and he’d just finished cleaning the daycare, he didn’t particularly enjoy the job. It was just so he could get money to help pay for his fathers rent. His dad had refused saying it was unnecessary, and that he could do it on his own but Techno insisted. But now he works here. The brunette had very little experience with kids, the only experience being with his little brother Tommy. “You should go home” His co-worker Eret says, and the other worker Niki smiling in approval. “You’ve been here all day” she points out “We can finish cleaning for today”. The magenta haired girl comes and takes the broom out his hand and smiles at the taller male. He nods his head and hangs up his apron, quickly leaving with his things and heading home. 

“Techie!” The four year old blonde yells, running up to wrap his arms around his older brothers leg. The boy, known as Tommy, was slightly small for his age after being found on the streets he was naturally gonna he smaller than the others. Despite this, it didn’t stop him making friends and being full of energy.  
“Tommy did you show Techno what happened today?” Techno glanced up to see his twin walk into the room, looking down expectantly at Tommy. The young child violently shook his head his eyes glowing with excitement. He took two of his little fingers and pulled either side of his mouth to show a missing tooth. “I firth toof cam outh!” The boy said excitedly, struggling to form the words. “You lost your first tooth?” Technoblade translated, crouching down so he was eye level with the boy. “I’m gonna show Tubbo tomorrow!” He declared after letting go of his mouth.

Tubbo was Tommy’s best friend. They had met at daycare when Tubbo was there for his first day. The small brunette boy had stood by the door with his bee plush, shaking in fear. Well then he got dragged off by Tommy and they very quickly became inseparable. 

After being greeted by his father, Phil, Tommy had run off to help prepare dinner leaving the twins alone. They stood in silence for a little until Techno dragged his twin up to the bath room. “Wilbur can you dye my hair?” He asked in the same monotone voice as always. The question seemed to take his sibling by surprise, before shaking his head. “Of course, what colour?” The soon to be pinkette passed a bottle of light pink dye into his brothers hand. Wilbur decided to not ask questions and just did it. 

That’s why Techno is walking into work with bubblegum pink hair, earning some surprised yet surportive comments from his co-workers. When the kids came in, he was the centre of everyone’s attention. From gazes to braiding it, everyone liked the new style!  
Well except for this one person.  
==============================  
Technoblade POV

Techno was stood at the door, greeting the children as they walked in. People thankfully liked the pink hair, making his insecurities feel a little better.   
“Ma’m?” He looked towards the door after the same voice called and realised they were talking to him. She was a woman approximately in her mid thirties, she was a lot shorter than Techno. The woman had pixie cut light brown hair, she stared at him with piercing blue eyes.   
The woman’s child, Tubbo, immediately complemented the pink hair before running off to play with Tommy. 

Techno raised an eyebrow.

“I’m talking to you young lady!” She explained in a strict tone. “One” he held up a finger “I am a male not a woman. And two” he held up a second finger “how can I help you?” The pinkette’s monotone voice came through clear as day, his blood red eyes staring into the blue ones. “Well I-“ she stuttered “I have a bone to pick with you!” She yelped, pointing her finger at Techno accusingly. “I don’t feel my son is safe under your care!”   
“Why is that?” He drawled really wanting her to leave. “Because your a PIGLIN and incredibly violent!” She was making up excuses at this point. “Miss, you’re just causing a problem at the moment.” He explained “you’re making a bad impression on the children” 

He wasn’t wrong. Everyone in the nursery was staring at him, the children freezing whilst holding toys. Niki watching as she picked out a book, Eret staring from the kitchen. The woman glared at him, Techno just glared back. Scaring her as she shook her head, scowled at him once more before marching out the room. 

Niki was first to break the silence. Her sweet tone alerting the kids for ‘story time’ of course the kids scampered over, crossing their legs and looking up at her expectantly. 

The pinkette stood in the kitchen with Eret. “Can I go home yet?” Eret laughed at that statement.   
Safe to say,  
He couldn’t go home yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Please leave some ideas for anything you would like to see!


	4. *gasp* BIRDS CAN’T SEE GLASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wants to find a flaw in his father

There’s one thing about Phil that never made sense to Wilbur. He was, well. Perfect! He seemed to be perfect at everything and not a flaw in his body. The brunette knew that there had to be something. Anything! 

So he decided to some investigating.

The 9 year old brunette ran into his and his twins bedroom with an expression bright enough to need sunglasses. “TECH! TECH! TECH!” He pestered his brown eyes bright. “Yes Wilbur?” Technoblade responded putting the book he was reading down and turning to face the younger twin. “Detective Wilbur-“ he pointed his thumb at himself “-wants to do some investigating!” Techno raised an eyebrow. “So!” The brunette continued “the plan is, we are gonna find something about Phil that isn’t perfect”   
“What do you mean”  
“I mean that he’s perfect and I want to find something that isn’t!”   
“No ones perfect Wilbur”  
“Exactly!” Wilbur claimed “that means he has to have something” Technoblade sighed, his brown and pink hair bouncing as he stood up. 

The twins made their way through the cottage, even going outside to find him.   
“He’s up there” Techno said pointing up at a window leading to Phil’s bedroom. “Huh, wonder why we didn’t see him before”   
Wide eyed they looked up at the window, seeing Phil banging on it and looking confused.   
Realisation hit the twins like a rock as they both gasped and turned to face eachother, exclaiming with the same energy “BIRDS CAN’T SEE GLASS!” Before bursting into laughter, Wilbur rolling on the floor and Techno covering his mouth muffling his laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s really short, the idea came to me and scribbled it down


End file.
